vtmfamiliefandomcom-20200214-history
Vtmfamilie Wiki
This article uses material from the "https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Familie_VTM_Wiki" article on the https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Familie_VTM_Wiki at http://fandom.wikia.com and is licensed under the https://vtm.be/familie. Familie is een Vlaamse televisieserie van Zodiak Belgium die sinds 30 december 1991 wordt uitgezonden op VTM. Daarmee is Familie de langstlopende soapserie in België. De serie is van maandag tot en met vrijdag te zien van 20.00 uur tot 20.35 uur, uitgezonderd van eind juni tot eind augustus. De soap kent een uitgebreide cast waar Annie Geeraerts, Jef De Smedt en Martine Jonckheere als sinds het prille begin deel van uitmaken. Ook Ray Verhaeghe, Chris Van Tongelen, Silvia Claes, Gunther Levi, Caroline Maes, Michael Vroemans, Margot Hallemans, Sarah-Lynn Clerckx, Peter Bulckaen, Ludo Hellinx, Marianne Devriese, Jo Hens, Jan Van den Bosch, Sandrine André, Roel Vanderstukken, Jasmijn Van Hoof en Werner De Smedt maken ondertussen al vele jaren deel uit van 'Familie'. In 'Familie' wordt het wel en wee van de familie Van den Bossche en hun familiebedrijf gevolgd. Oorspronkelijk hadden de Van den Bossches een elektronicabedrijf, maar ondertussen leidt de familie een holding waarin een confectieketen en een broodjeszaak zijn opgenomen. Maar ook de persoonlijke levens van de Van den Bossches worden op de voet gevolgd. Bomma Anna en al haar kinderen en kleinkinderen maakten doorheen de tijd al heel wat mee en het ziet er niet naar uit dat hun levens binnenkort wat rustiger zullen worden. De Vtmfamilie Wiki is een gratis website voor alle fans van de langstlopende soap in Vlaanderen. Wij bezitten geen eigendom over het beeldmateriaal en de informatie die u hier terugvindt. Alle inhoud is eigendom van VTM en productiehuis Zodiak Belgium. 'Personages' Avonduitzending (Seizoen 28) AnnaSeizoen27.png|'Anna'|link=Anna Dierckx JanSeizoen27.png|'Jan'|link=Jan Van den Bossche Portret_Marie-Rose_2018.png|'Marie-Rose'|link=Marie-Rose De Putter MiekeSeizoen27.png|'Mieke'|link=Mieke Van den Bossche PeterSeizoen27.png|'Peter'|link=Peter Van den Bossche VeroniqueSeizoen27.png|'Veronique'|link=Veronique Van den Bossche AlbertS27.png|'Albert'|link=Albert Thielens HanneSeizoen27.png|'Hanne'|link=Hanne Van den Bossche TrudySeizoen27.png|'Trudy'|link=Trudy Tack de Rixart de Waremme GuidoS27.png|'Guido'|link=Guido Van den Bossche LouiseVDB-Seizoen27.png|'Louise'|link=Louise Van den Bossche Cédric-Yanni-Seizoen27.png|'Cédric'|link=Cédric Van de Caveye JelleSeizoen27.png|'Jelle'|link=Jelle Van den Bossche Evy27.jpg|'Evy'|link=Evy Hermans MathiasSeizoen27.png|'Mathias'|link=Mathias Moelaert NikoSeizoen27.png|'Niko'|link=Niko Schuurmans BennyS27.png|'Benny'|link=Benny Coppens PatrickS27.png|'Patrick'|link=Patrick Pauwels StefanieSeizoen27.png|'Stefanie'|link=Stefanie Coppens RudiSeizoen27.png|'Rudi'|link=Rudi Verbiest ZjefDMSeizoen27.png|'Zjef'|link=Zjef De Mulder JennySeizoen27.png|'Jenny'|link=Jenny Versteven EmmaSeizoen27.png|'Emma'|link=Emma Verdonck Quinten27.jpg|'Quinten'|link=Quinten Godderis MilouSeizoen27.png|'Milou'|link=Milou Van Bellingen Mila 27.jpg|'Mila'|link=Mila Van den Bossche LarsS27.png|'Lars'|link=Lars De Wulf AlfonsSeizoen27.png|'Alfons'|link=Alfons Coppens AmelieSeizoen27.png|'Amelie'|link=Amelie De Wulf MarieS27.png|'Marie'|link=Marie Devlieger Eva27.png|'Eva'|link=Eva Vennens Manon27.png|'Manon'|link=Manon Brigitte_de_Wulf.png|'Brigitte'|link=Brigitte De Wulf RobynS27.png|'Robyn'|link=Robyn Versteven LucasSeizoen27.png|'Lucas'|link=Lucas Van Bellingen RechercheurS28.png|'Toegaert'|link=Toegaert MichielS28.png|'Michiel'|link=Michiel S28_afl6210_020.png|'Finn'|link=Finn AndyS28.png|'Andy'|link=Andy Vereecken JonasS28.jpg|'Jonas'|link=Jonas Versteven VickyS28.png|'Vicky'|link=Vicky ZoëS28.png|'Zoë'|link=Zoë Van Gorp Middaguitzending (Seizoen 22) Tdso anna echt.png|'Anna'|link=Anna Dierckx Jan10.jpg|'Jan'|link=Jan Van den Bossche Ritas22_2.jpg|'Rita'|link=Rita Van den Bossche Marie-Rose10.jpg|'Marie-Rose'|link=Marie-Rose De Putter Barts22.jpg|'Bart'|link=Bart Van den Bossche Miekes22.jpg|'Mieke'|link=Mieke Van den Bossche PeterProfielfoto.jpg|'Peter'|link=Peter Van den Bossche Veroniques22.jpg|'Veronique'|link=Veronique Van den Bossche 20J-Dirk.png|'Dirk'|link=Dirk Cockelaere AlbertProfielfoto.jpg|'Albert'|link=Albert Thielens Maarten10.jpg|'Maarten'|link=Maarten Van den Bossche SilviaProfiel.jpg|'Trudy'|link=Trudy Tack de Rixart de Waremme Linda10.jpg|'Linda'|link=Linda Desmet Guidos22.jpg|'Guido'|link=Guido Van den Bossche Louise10.jpg|'Louise'|link=Louise Van den Bossche Jelle10.jpg|'Jelle'|link=Jelle Van den Bossche 150px-Evy.png|'Evy'|link=Evy Hermans Paul10.png|'Paul'|link=Paul Jacobs MathiasProfiel.png|'Mathias'|link=Mathias Moelaert NikoN.jpg|'Niko'|link=Niko Schuurmans VanCampReeks20.png|'Van Camp'|link=Van Camp June10.jpg|'June'|link=June Van Damme Victor10.png|'Victor'|link=Victor Praet Roos10.jpg|'Roos'|link=Roos Sterckx Annelies.png|'Annelies'|link=Annelies Verlinden SteveProfiel22.jpg|'Steve'|link=Steve Schuurmans JanaProfiel.png|'Jana'|link=Jana Pleysier Nathalievdb.png|'Nathalie'|link=Nathalie Debie HermanProfiel.jpg|'Herman'|link=Herman Ral Bennys22.jpg|'Benny'|link=Benny Coppens PatrickS22.jpg|'Patrick'|link=Patrick Pauwels Arno seizoen23.png|'Arno'|link=Arno Coppens Liesbeths22.jpg|'Liesbeth'|link=Liesbeth Pauwels Stefanie10.jpg|'Stefanie'|link=Stefanie Coppens 'Welke informatie vindt u hier?' Familie martinejonckheere 2018 1 0.jpg|'Nieuws'|link=Nieuws Mila Milou.png|'Personages'|link=Personages Voorpagina-afleveringen.png|'Afleveringen'|link=Afleveringen Familie 6207 008.jpg|'Seizoenen'|link=Seizoenen Familie 6208 seizoensfinale embargo 002.jpg|'Finales'|link=Finales Familie 6207 009.jpg|'Specials'|link=Specials Familie 6204 006.png|'Bedrijven'|link=Bedrijven Familie 6170 005.jpg|'Woningen'|link=Woningen Aflevering 6189-1.png|'Dienstverlening'|link=Dienstverlening Plaatsen.jpg|'Plaatsen'|link=Plaatsen Familie 6208 003.png|'Hoogtepunten'|link=Hoogtepunten Familie 6206 005.jpg|'Relaties'|link=Relaties Familie 5769 002.jpg|'Sterfgevallen'|link=Sterfgevallen Generiek 8.jpg|'Generieken'|link=Generieken Live-zoektocht Thomas Feyaerts-8.jpg|'Families'|link=Families Schermafbeelding 2016-08-09 om 17.37.57.png|'Andere media'|link=Familie in andere media OpnamesKerstmis2017-AchterDeSchermen.png|'Fotoboek'|link=Foto's Schermafbeelding 2016-09-06 om 17.59.11.png|'Merchandise'|link=Merchandise 10613002 849393931770678 3380164098446298899 n-1-405x270.jpg|'Acteurs en Actrices'|link=Acteurs en Actrices 13012711 977586792337099 5643946192140807229 nbewerkt.jpg|'Wedstrijden'|link=Wedstrijden 'Poll Seizoen 28' Welk scenario zou je het liefst willen zien in het 28ste seizoen? Dat Lars (Kürt Rogiers) het niet uitmaakt met Veronique (Sandrine André), ondanks het voorval met hun halfzus Amelie (Erika Van Tielen). Wanneer Veronique wordt beschuldigd van moord, keert Marie-Rose (Martine Jonckheere) terug naar België. Terug in het land krijgt ze te horen dat Mathias (Peter Bulckaen) al een tijdje terug vrijgezel is en zoekt toenadering tot hem. Na een tijdje beginnen de twee terug gevoelens voor elkaar te krijgen en beginnen ze opnieuw een relatie. Dat Rita (Jacky Lafon) ontslag neemt als cruisezangeres en voorgoed terugkeert naar België. Na verloop van tijd begint Rita een relatie met Patrick (Ludo Hellinx) en trekt bij hem thuis in. Rita contacteert Agnes (Monika Dumon) met het voorstel om haar huis over te kopen. Agnes keert kort terug naar België om de regelingen met Rita tot een goed einde te brengen. Ze verontschuldigt zich tevens bij haar broer Mathias voor haar en Delphine's afwezigheid op diens trouw. Dat Kobe (Stoffel Bollu) terugkeert naar België, maar na vele maanden zijn gezondheidstoestand achteruit gaat. In het bijzijn van zijn enige familie, Anna (Annie Geeraerts) en Albert (Ray Verhaege), sterft hij een jaar na zijn terugkeer. Anna is ontroostbaar, maar gelooft dat Walter, Carine en Kobe terug herenigd zijn. Anna, Albert en de Van den Bossches zijn aanwezig op de begrafenis van hun neefje Kobe. Dat er meer personages (al dan niet tijdelijk) terugkeren uit de eerste 15 seizoenen om oude verhaallijnen terug van onder het stof te halen, te herleven of er een vervolg aan te plakken. Het zou namelijk interessant zijn om te weten te komen wat vroegere personages/families al die jaren hebben meegemaakt in het binnen- of buitenland (bv. kindpersonages zoals Dieuwke Mitsides, Berre D'hollander en Mike Feremans die ondertussen veel ouder zijn in het Familie-universum). Dat Jan (Jef De Smedt) en Brigitte (Janine Bischops) in de aanloop van de seizoensfinale vreemde signalen krijgen van een onbekende stalker. Tijdens de seizoensfinale komen ze plots oog in oog te staan met de doodgewaande Guido (Karel Deruwe), die blijkbaar jaren geleden noch begraven noch gecremeerd bleek te zijn. Guido sloot indertijd in het geheim een deal af met De Gendt (Dirk Vermiert) om zijn lichaam schijndood te maken om zo te kunnen onderduiken voor Salomon. Dat Pierrot (Guillaume Devos) moet wegvluchten van Honduras door een nieuwe aardbeving. In België blijkt Pierrot niet alleen te zijn. Hij heeft zijn nieuwe vriendin en hun 5-jarige zoon meegenomen. De twee zijn reeds een koppel sinds 2012. Ze besluiten om voorgoed in België te blijven wonen, dicht bij hun familie. Bij de terugkeer van Pierrot maakt moeder Rita (Jacky Lafon) een gastoptreden om haar eerste kleinkind mee voor te stellen aan de familie. Dat Anna (Annie Geeraerts) nog één groot familiefeest geeft voordat ze sterft. Na haar dood reist Albert (Ray Verhaege) mee met zijn dochter Liesbeth (Katrien Devos) naar Nieuw-Zeeland om zijn laatste dagen door te brengen in het gezelschap van diens nageslacht. Een tijd later krijgt Jan (Jef De Smedt) telefoon van zijn stiefzus Liesbeth met het nieuws dat Albert is overleden. Jan organiseert een avondwake in de Jan & Alleman ter ere van zijn stiefvader. Dat Evy (Marianne Devriese) een boek over Stan (Kristof Verhassel) uitbrengt en deze in de winkels verschijnt, met als gevolg dat Bert (Steven De Lelie) dit boek in handen krijgt. Bert beseft dat Stan zich tegen hem had gekeerd en vrienden was geworden met de familie Van den Bossche en co. Hij keert terug naar Mechelen om wraak te nemen op zijn ontrouwe handlanger. Stan vertelt hem het verdere verloop van zijn leven, waardoor Bert beslist met hem samen te werken. Dat vroegere acteurs eenmalig terug in beeld komen als geest na de dood van mater familias Anna, net zoals concurrent-soap Thuis had gedaan na de plotse dood van actrice Ann Petersen (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UEFoOyJhHbk). Een voorbeeld zou kunnen zijn Guido (Karel Deruwe), Monique (Riet Van Gool), Marleen (Hilde De Roeck), Pierrot (Steve Mees) en Mia (Assunta Geens) die samen in een café met barman Herman (Dirk Dillen) aan het kaarten zijn. Dat Evy (Marianne Devriese) in het huwelijksbootje stapt met Maarten (Michael Vroemans). Hun vrienden, mama Francesca (Veerle Eyckermans) en de Van den Bossches zijn aanwezig op de ceremonie. Deze wordt plots onderbroken door niemand minder dan Bert (Steven De Lelie), Stan (Kristof Verhassel) en hun handlangers. Alle genodigden worden gegijzeld in de kerk. Achteraf wordt Stans medewerking in het ontsnappingsplan van Bert ontmaskerd. Dat Rik (Davy Gilles) het café van Jan (Jef De Smedt) overkoopt na zijn scheiding met Linda (Hilde Van Wesepoel), die na de ontmaskering van haar leugen omtrent haar zogezegde hersentumor een nieuw leven begonnen is. Riks dochter, de 21-jarige Sofie, wilt proberen om samen met haar vader en Amelie de Jan & Alleman om te vormen tot de populairste jongerencafé van Mechelen. Dat er nog eens een babyboom in Familie komt waarbij de kinderloze familieleden van de derde generatie personages allemaal minstens 1 kind krijgen. Zo hebben bijvoorbeeld Leen (Cathérine Kools) en Guido (Vincent Banic) momenteel levende kinderen maar Mieke (Caroline Maes), Lovely (Vandana De Boeck), Pierrot (Guillaume Devos), Maarten (Michael Vroemans) en Kobe (Stoffel Bollu) niet. Na de zomer maakt David Cantens zijn opwachting in 'Familie'. Dat schrijft Het Laatste Nieuws. Cantens speelt Jonas, de broer van Robyn en zoon van Jenny. Zijn komst zal heel wat stof doen opwaaien. Jonas belandde in het criminele milieu nadat de vader van hem en Robyn, en dus de man van Jenny, hen in de steek liet. Hij moest naar de gevangenis nadat zijn zus hem had aangegeven. Nu is hij vrijgekomen en omdat hij werk en een verblijfplaats moet hebben, komt hij aankloppen bij Jenny. En de terugkeer van 'de verloren zoon' gaan niet onopgemerkt voorbij. David Cantens is als acteur al veel op tv te zien geweest. Zo acteerde hij in onder meer 'Zuidflank', 'Flikken', 'Amigo's' en 'Marsman'. Hij deed vorig jaar ook mee aan 'Steracteur Sterartiest' op Eén. In 'Familie' konden fans hem al twee keer aan het werk zien. Eén keer in 2006 en een laatste keer in 2010. Hoe lang Cantens deze keer in 'Familie' aan de slag zal blijven, is niet bekend. Hij duikt alleszins vrij snel na de zomerstop, in september, op. Vanaf vanavond wordt de generiek van familie in een zomers jasje gestoken. Het bekende liedje van Stan van Samang blijft, maar wordt nu vergezeld van nieuwe beelden. Festivals, terrasjes, barbecue: de Van den Bossches zijn duidelijk klaar voor de zomer. Onze regio verliest één van haar bekendste kledingzaken: Pierrot Fashion, vaste leverancier van outfits voor de soap ‘Familie’. En het gaat snel, want op zondag 15 april gaan de deuren definitief dicht. Elektronicabedrijf Trilec neemt de gebouwen over. Het nieuwe seizoen is begonnen! Heb jij eens een keer niet kunnen kijken of wil jij er gewoon graag meer over weten, kom er dan hier of hier alles over te weten. Welk koppel wil je zo snel mogelijk (terug) in Familie zien verschijnen? Guido en Els Guido en Brigitte Jan en Nele Jan en Jenny Patrick en Agnes Patrick en Rita Stefanie en Tom Stefanie en Ayo Hanne en Remko Hanne en Quinten Peter en Jolien Peter en Eefje Veronique en Mario Veronique en Mathias Evy en Maarten Evy en Pierrot Category:Browse